Les voy a hacer un regalo muy grande
by awesomekuromichan
Summary: porque en ese mes de febrero, todos se habían reunido en casa del ruso. Un fic RusiaFem!Lituania BelarusToris PrusiaFem!Prusia. Una oportunidad ¡Porfa!
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí os dejo mi primer fic :S Portaros bien ¡Eh! No me critiqueis demasiado :)**

**Bueno, este es el primer capítulo y, si consigo averiguar como subir nuevos capítulos, la semana que viene, o puede que antes, os dejo, si os gusta, el segundo capítulo.**

**El fic tiene unos 8 capítulos, más o menos, es un poco cutre...**

**En fin.**

**Como sabeis no Hetalia me pertenece... Sino todo sería algo diferente...**

**Un aviso: Aparecen Fems.**

**Personajes:**

**Ludwin: Alemania, habitualmente llamado Lud  
><strong>

**Monika: Berlín, hemana gemela de Ludwin (Alemania)**

**Gilbert: Prusia, normalmente Gil.  
><strong>

**Köni/Kali: Köninsberg/Kaliningrado(Para los soviéticos), antigua capital prusiana.**

**Iván: Rusia.**

**-LALALALA- Hablar**

**-"Pensar"-  
><strong>

**Empezamos...**

**Capítulo 1: ¡Hoy nos vamos a Rusia!**

Esta era una mañana tranquila en casa de Alemania…

-¡Königsberg!- El grito de Berlín se escuchó en la casa entera, despertando en primer lugar a Köni y a Prusia, que, como siempre, dormían juntos, en la misma cama.

-Joder, ¿por qué tiene que gritar tanto esta chavala…?- Preguntó Gil adormilado incorporándose un poco. –Despertando a mi awesome persona es estas horas…- Bostezó.

-¿Y a mí que narices me preguntas?- Hizo una pausa para bostezar y después se sentó en la cama-¿Por qué no os levantáis tú y tu ego y vais a ver qué pasa entes de que lo haga Lud y la haga llorar?- Preguntó.

-A la que ha llamado es a ti. Yo no tengo nada que ver- Le contestó un tanto malhumorado, volviéndose a tumbar en la cama.

-Gil…- Dijo con voz de niña buena. Gil suspiró sabiendo lo que venía.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó finalmente

-Tú te vienes conmigo- Le ordenó Köni. El prusiano, resignado, soltó otro suspiro.

Ella se levantó, el hizo lo mismo, bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron una escena un tanto… Graciosa. Berlín intentaba prepararse un postre en la cocina, todo estaba lleno de harina, ella incluida, y había nata por todas partes.

-Y… ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- Preguntó Prusia molesto con un tic en el ojo derecho. Los que limpiaban eran él y Lud.

-No es "¿qué pasa?" si no "¿dónde está el azúcar?"- Replicó molesta Monika.

-¿Tanto te costaba esperar a que me levantase?- Preguntaron ambos albinos al unísono.

-No suelo despertar a la gente.- Y era cierto, ella nunca lo hacía, es demasiado tímida. "Lo que a ti no te gusta que te hagan, no se lo hagan a los demás" Es lo que siempre dice

-Pues lo has hecho, pequeñaja- Dijeron Köni y Gil, ya no tan molestos como antes, riéndose. Saben que no lo hace con mala intención

-¿Por qué siempre habláis a la vez?- Preguntó la chica menor, curiosa.

-Es su culpa- Dijeron ambos albinos señalándose mutuamente.

En ese momento entró Alemania por la puerta con cara de poco amigos y, además, adormilado.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- Dijo al ver el desastre que tenía por cocina.

-Pregúntaselo a ella- Habló Köni sonriente.

-Quería pastel- Dijo la capital hinchando sus mofletes en tono de molestia. –Köni se va y vosotros me vais a tener sin pasteles un mes- Explicó. –¿Por qué se tiene que ir a Rusia? Además un mes antes- Preguntó desquiciada, en ese mes lloraba más que nunca.

-¿Me voy hoy?- Preguntó la chica mirando el calendario. –No me acordaba-

Lud no quiso regañar a la menor, simplemente miró a su hermano, su cara se entristecía por momentos. La única mujer que le había importado, después de Eliza, una amiga muy importante para él, era Köni, su anterior capital, que, tras la invasión soviética pasó a ser Kaliningrado. Königsberg no era su hermana, a pesar de ser su capital, así como tampoco lo era de Rusia. Cuando ella se creó como Königsberg se negó a recibir un nombre, ya tenía uno, Köni, además ella no era una persona, era una capital. Cuando fue invadida por los soviéticos su nombre se cambió por Kaliningrado.

Cuando empezaron a salir Gil y Köni, Rusia la invadió y, parece ser que cedió a Köni a Gil, con tal de que Iván se quedase con el territorio y de que, por lo menos, un mes, estuviese con él. Lud no estaba presente en ese momento, pero parece ser que fue Köni la que insistió en ir a casa de Rusia

-¿Quieres que intente convencer a Iván para que te quedes? No me da ningún miedo- Preguntó la pequeña Berlín decidida a que su "hermana" se quedase con ella, puso los brazos en jarras.

-No. No quiero.- Hizo una pausa-Iván siempre está muy solo- Murmuró, nadie la escuchó. –Te haré pasteles para este mes ¿Si?- Dijo sonriente y enérgica. La pequeña la miró con admiración y después asintió. Se le caía la baba pensando simplemente en pasteles.

Köni y Monika se quedaron en la cocina haciendo pasteles mientras que Lud y Gil se dirigieron al salón. Gil se sentó en un sofá, Lud en el del frente. Se pasaron más de 20 minutos callados, hasta que Lud habló.

-Gilbert…- Lud empezaba a intentar hablar con su hermano hasta que el susodicho se tumbó en el sofá.

-¿Crees que estará con Iván también?- Preguntó sin rodeos.

-¿La ves capaz de hacer algo así, Gilbert?- Respondió preguntando el alemán

-Ya no se ni que pensar.- Aclaró el prusiano.

Timbraron a la puerta, Lud la abrió.

-Buenos días- Apareció Iván sonriente detrás de la puerta, como cada año, a la misma hora y con la misma sonrisa, solo que un mes antes.

-Buenos días. Pasa. Aún no ha empezado a prepararse- Le dijo el alemán en tono cortante, como el que usa para hablar con Francis, más o menos.

El ruso entro dentro de la casa donde fue guiado hasta el salón. Allí se sentó en el sillón de delante de Gil y esperó un rato hasta que se fue Lud a llamar a Köni. El prusiano y el ruso se miraron durante unos minutos.

-Hoy llegaste temprano- Empezó Gil -¿Y eso? ¿Tanta prisa tienes?- Le preguntó seriamente.

-No, creo que hoy había menos tráfico- Explicó el ruso sonriente.

-Y dime. ¿Qué pensáis hacer este mes?- Preguntó el prusiano sin ganas de saber la respuesta.

-Siempre visitamos a Liet y a Polonia. Después me ayuda con los girasoles- Continuó sonriendo.

-¿Puedo ir yo con vosotros?- Preguntó el prusiano sonriendo como solo un prepotente sabría hacer.

-Como quieras.- Contestó el ruso confundido. ¿Gilbert no le odiaba?

Se abrió la puerta y apareció Monika con una tarta gigantesca.

-Gil ¿Has visto?- Le dijo ilusionada. –Köni la hizo solamente para mí- Sonrió

-Es impresionante…- Hizo una pausa -Casi tanto como yo- Continuó Gil levantándose decidido y yéndose hacia la puerta. –Voy a prepararme.-

Berlín miró a su hermano como si estuviese loco y después miro SU sofá, actualmente ocupado por Iván. Era SU sofá porque la mesita estaba cerca y podía apoyar las bebidas y la comida allí y cogerlas sin apenas moverse, porque era el más cómodo de todos y porque tenía las mejores vistas a la tele. Primero miró mal a ruso por sentarse en SU sofá, pero después se percató de que, al contrario que Gil o Köni, él no se sentaba en ese sofá para fastidiarla, de hecho, es imposible que supiese que era SU sofá.

-¡Hola Iván! No te había visto…- Miró su tarta y después a Iván. –Te daré un poco por ser tú, pero que Lud no se entere o se celará.- Le dedicó una sonrisilla infantil

El ruso rió.

-Muchas gracias- Contestó.

Monika se dirigió al armario de puertas acristaladas donde se guardaban platos y cubertería y sacó dos platos y dos cucharas, después se sentó en el sofá de al lado de Iván y cortó dos pedazos enormes de tarta.

-"_Mein Gott_, está de muerte… no me va a durar ni cinco segundos"- Pensó Monika tras probar su tarta.

-"Está muy buena, pero… ¿el cacho no es un poco grande?"- Se preguntó para sí el ruso mirando el enorme cacho de tarta.

El alemán entró por la puerta, todavía más dormido que despierto, se había vestido. Miró a los dos comendo tarta y suspiró.

-¿Cuántas te ha hecho?- Preguntó mirando la tarta.

-20- Contestó la pequeña sonriendo. Rusia casi se atraganta.

-"¿¡Tantas!"- No pudo evitar pensar el ruso.

-¿Cuánto te van a durar?- Preguntó Lud después de un suspiro.

-Calculo que una semana y media- Dijo felizmente la menor. De nuevo Iván casi se atraganta.

-"¿¡Pero cuando come esta chica!"- Se preguntó Rusia.

-Entonces yo calculo que no llegan a una semana.- Dijo el alemán completamente derrotado. Por más que insistía en que su hermana no debía comer tantos pasteles, le ignoraban y hacían lo que les placía, como siempre.

Rusia no se había quitado la sonrisa infantil de la boca y, además ya se había acabado el enorme cacho de pastel que le habían dado.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de la pareja de albinos, Köni preparaba las cosas para el viaje, tenía el armario casi lleno de la misma ropa. La chica de cabellos blancos, largos, lisos y desbastados en forma de pico y ojos violetas cerró la maleta pequeña y roja y se dispuso a salir de la habitación pero se encontró frente a frente con Prusia.

-Iba a despedirme ahora. Lud me dijo que ya llegó- Le dijo ella.

-Yo voy contigo.- Le dijo el albino sonriendo.

-¿Y eso? Pero si odias a Rusia- Le preguntó Köni.

-Pues no sé, me apetecía. ¿Acaso molesto?- Le preguntó un tanto pícaro a la chica.

-Mira que puedes llegar a ser celoso.- Le dijo esta después de una carcajada. –Te espero abajo- Le indicó, después lo besó y bajó hasta la entrada.

Gilbert se tocó los labios donde lo acababan de besar sorprendido y pensativo. Todavía quiere saber por qué Köni iba a casa de Rusia sin rechistar. Estaba algo confuso por lo que acababa de pasar. Si ella y el ruso no mantenían una relación "secreta" entonces… ¿Qué era? Ni si quiera son hermanos y Köni no le coge cariño a cualquiera, así como así. Es más, a Gil le odió durante seis años porque decía que su ego era más grande que su propio imperio.

Pensando y dándole vueltas has todo, terminó su maleta y bajó al recibidor donde lo esperaban.

**Como dije, el próximo capítulo, la semana que viene. Es un fic semanal :)**

**Espero que os haya gustado :)**

**¡Saludiños!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, aquí va el segundo capítulo del fic :)**

**En uno de mis mini-momentos de inspiración me ha salido algo así xDD  
><strong>

**Personajes nuevos:**

**Natasha: Bielorrusia**

**Misha: Minsk, capital y hermano gemelo de la bielorrusa**

**Toris: Lituania**

**Lina: Vina/Vilnius, capital y hermana gemela de Lituania.**

Capítulo 2: ¿Carcajadas?

Sin una despedida muy larga se montaron en el coche que les esperaba y comenzaron el viaje.

-Iván… ¿Cuándo vamos a visitar a Liet?- Preguntó Köni.

-Eso lo podemos hacer en ca…- El prusiano se quejó, pero recibió un puñetazo en el estómago, por parte de la chica, que le hizo callarse.

-Cuando quieras- Le dijo el ruso sonriendo, como siempre.

-¿Qué tal el año?- Preguntó la chica.

-Bien…- Dijo el ruso. Ya sabía lo que tocaba.

-¿Habrás pasado las navidades con tus hermanas?- Preguntó Kali (Köni) un poco enfadada. El ruso negó con la cabeza con aire tristón.

Gil miró a su antigua capital. Estaba enfadada. Después miró al ruso. Triste. Era la primera vez que lo veía así. Al fin y al cabo, Iván era persona, por encima de todo.

-¿Se puede saber porque no llamas nunca? Sino la pasa con tus hermanas la pasas con nosotros. ¡Puedo estar dos meses contigo Iván! No estés siempre solo.- Se apretó los dientes para no morderle y los puños para no pegarle.

-Calma, Köni- Le dijo intentando calmarla el prusiano.

-Es que estás siempre solo Iván. Puedes decirle a España que quieres pasar las navidades allí. No todos te odian- Le dijo la chica desquiciada.

-Pero…- El ruso intentó hablar pero el prusiano le interrumpió.

-Coincido en que tienes que dejar de estar solo- Dijo un poco vergonzoso el prusiano rascándose la cara. –Puedo decir que España te aprecia- Dijo desviando la mirada.

Köni lo miró sorprendida pero orgullosa. Siempre estaba despotricando contra Iván, pero ahora, le estaba ayudando.

-Tienes a tu hermana allí- Le dijo Köni.

-Si… -Les dijo tímido el ruso.

Pasaron tres horas hablando hasta que a Iván se le cerraron los ojos y calló dormido. Köni y Gil no se dieron cuenta hasta que le preguntaron y este no les contestó.

-Está sopa- Dijo Gil mirándolo a punto de mearse de la risa.

-Espero que hayas entendido porque siempre quiero ir a su casa.- Le dijo ella seriamente.

-No parece ser el mismo Iván que tanto miedo da y eso…- Dijo Gilbert un poco extrañado, después levantó la cabeza y sonrió. –No es tan awesome como el GRAN yo-

-Ya sabemos que no hay nadie como el gran tu- Le dijo Kali sonriente.-Por cierto, ahora que estas aquí, va a ayudarme para que Iván y Lina, (Vilna/Vilnius) por fin, acaben saliendo.- Le dijo

-¿Cómo quieres que alguien tan awesome malgaste su tiempo ayudando a un ruso?- Le preguntó lleno de razón y molesto, Gilbert.

-Puedes negarte.- Dijo la chica irradiando un aura oscura. –Pero te recuerdo que vivo contigo y soy parte de Rusia-

-No… No… Si te voy a ayudar… Ejem… -Se aclaró la voz y pensó en un cambio de tema- ¿Has pensado en cómo se lo tomará Natasha cuando se entere?- Preguntó el mas awesome en la tierra.

-Me preocupa más Toris. Cuando le dijimos lo que intentábamos hacer casi se pone a llorar por Nat. Es nuestro siguiente objetivo. Si puede ser antes que Iván mejor- Opinó ella.

-Nat está muy obsesionada… Que tipa más rara- Opinó intentando entender la mentalidad de Bielorrusia. Miró repetidas veces al que estaba durmiendo en el asiento de al lado de Köni. No entiende cómo puede obsesionarse con el. –¿Crees que estará escuchando?- Preguntó mirando a Iván.

-No. Sino ya se hubiese puesto como los tomates de Antonio.- Le dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno… Me voy a dormir- Le dijo después de un bostezo. Ella se acomodó sobre el hombro del alemán.

Y así fue, Gil no tardó en quedarse completamente dormido, así como Köni. Se pasaron todo el trayecto durmiendo los tres hasta que llegaron a Moscú. Cuando se paró el coche todos despertaron. Gil bostezó y se estiró, abrió la puerta, salió del coche empezó a caminar un poco para despejarse. Köni estaba adormilada, salió del coche con cara de sueño y se quedó parada en la acera. Iván se despertó y salió del coche como si nada. Fuera les esperaban ambos bielorrusos. Natasha empezó a echar brillitos al ver a su hermano. Misha se acercó a Kali/Köni y ambos chocaron sus manos.

Tenemos un problema, Bielorrusia, Kaliningrado, Minsk y además Prusia… No creo que la casa de Iván acabe muy bien.

Lo cierto es que, de las hermanas de Iván y de los antiguos integrantes de la URSS, la única que lo visitaba era Natasha. A veces también iban Toris y Lina. Lo único que hacía Rusia en todo el año era esperara a que acabase el eterno invierno e ir a buscar a su hermana, Moscú, a España. Otras veces, en fin de año o en vacaciones iba a casa de España a pasar un par de días.

Natasha quiere demasiado a Iván (Como para no hacerlo) y, en parte, su obsesión viene porque siempre lo veía triste. Natasha suele controlarse cuando Misha está delante porque siempre le da una charla… Y a Bielorrusia no le gustan nada las charlas. Y menos las de su hermano…

-Buenas- Dijo el bielorruso levantando la mano. -¿Y el awesome? ¿Se os ha acoplado?- Preguntó al ver a Gil caminando en círculos con cara de sueño.

-¿¡Que dices de mi!- Le gritó el prusiano desde el otro lado de la acera.

-¿Yo? Pero si soy mudo… ¿Ves que esté hablando?- Dijo riéndose Misha.

-¿Si eres mudo como es que hablas?- Preguntaron somnolientos los albinos.

-Qué poca gracia tenéis- Les dijo el menor, molesto.

-Idiota.- fue lo único que su hermana dijo.

-Viva la expresividad- Dijeron Köni y Misha al mismo tiempo. Recibieron una mirada asesina de ella.

-¿Iván?- Una vocecilla femenina resonó en la calle.

-¿Rusia-san?- Otra voz, pero esta vez masculina se escuchó.

-Lituania, Vilnius ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- Preguntaron ruso y bielorruso.

-Pu-Pues… Pensamos que…- Lituania estaba intentado explicarles lo que hacían, pero no era capaz.

-Toris me preguntó si habías pasado las navidades con Nat, le contesté que no lo sabía y nos vinimos a visitarte.- Explicó sonriente Lina.

-Que mona ella- Dijeron ambos albinos con picardía mirando al ruso.

Todos excepto Iván, Köni y Gil se miraron sin entender nada.

-Ahora es cuando nos explicáis que pasa- Misha y Natasha miraron a los albinos.

Rusia se temía la respuesta así que intentó que se desviasen del tema, pero su intento fue muy cutre. Sacó las llaves de la casa y abrió la puerta.

-¿Entráis?- preguntó el ruso nervioso. Misha cerró la puerta con el pie. –"Me han pillado"- Pensó el ruso

-Aquí no se mueve nade hasta que me entere de todos con pelos y señales- Dijo molesto.

Los albinos le hicieron señas, para que fuese junto a ellos. Una vez el bielorruso se les acercó, le murmuraron algo, este sonrió felizmente asintiendo y echándoles una mirada de cómplices a los albinos.

Iván estaba molesto.

-¡Ala! ¡Ya podemos pasar!- Dijo él quitándole las llaves a su hermano mayor y abriendo la puerta. –Las maletas las carga Gil- Dicho esto, entró riendo a la casa.

-Kol kol kol kol…- Murmuraba Rusia.

-Con permiso- entraron los dos lituanos, seguidos de Natasha, que se paró delante de la puerta y buscó a su capital con la mirada.

-¡ACHUUUUSS!- "Estornudó" con mal humor.

-¡Y el que carga con las maletas soy yo! ¡Toma ya!- Se quejó el prusiano entrando por la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres Nati?- Preguntó Misha. Su hermana lo miró como si lo fuera a matar. –Prometí que no diría nada. Las promesas no se rompen- Dijo el, sabiendo lo que su hermana quería.

Una vez todos dentro de la casa, Köni fue a su cuarto. Un cuarto sencillo que tenía muchas de sus cosas, que ella dejó allí adrede. Por suerte era una cama grande y espaciosa y podría dormir con Gil, como siempre. Entró Gil y empezó a ayudarle con las cosas mientras charlaban. Al poco rato se les acopló Misha. Desde el salón se escuchaban algunas carcajadas, algunas un tanto malignas.

-"Espero que no tramen nada raro"- Pensó el ruso, tras un escalofrío.

Misha bajó al salón…

**Espero que es esté gustando :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, awesome people, I´m here again!**

**Siento el retraso, me había olvidado de que tenía que subir más fic :S**

**Aquí sigue, un capítulo más cortito :)**

Capítulo 3: Cuestión de flanes

-¿Os quedáis entonces?- Preguntó Iván. Los lituanos y los bielorrusos asintieron

–Iván, creo que tienes varios acoplados- se llevó su mano al corazón y levantó la otra –Siento incluirme- Ambos rieron.

-No pasa nada- Dijo Iván sonriente, por suerte, ya se le pasó el cabreo de antes.

-Te son las 3- Dijo Bielorrusia en voz alta.

-¿Seguro?- Preguntó el chico. Miró a Lituania.

-Sí, son las 3- Dijo el lituano sonriente.

-Pues… Creo que me voy, que quedé con Viena hoy. Vuelvo a las 10. ¿Vale?- Miro a su hermana esperando una aprobación. Ella asintió y él salió corriendo.

-¿Viena?- Preguntó Gil mirando a Nat.

-¿Nos perdimos algo?- Preguntaron el resto de los allí presentes excepto la bielorrusa.

-Están saliendo- Dijo con mal humor ella.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó el ruso felizmente.

-¿Ah si?- Dijo Lina contenta.

-Quien lo diría…- Dijo Lituania felizmente –Me alegro por él- Sonrió mirando a la bielorrusa, esta ni reparó en el.

-Vaya… Ya no le puedo llamar _Forever alone_…- Rió Köni. Gil estaba aguantando la risa.

-Pero si Viena es casi tan insoportable como Austria- Rió él.

-Pues así son dos- Contestó con simpleza Natasha.

-Que buena imagen tienes de él.- Dijo Köni.

-Es un chico la mar de agradable- Opinó Lituania. Esta fue una de las pocas veces en su vida que opinó lo contrario que la bielorrusa.

-Köni. ¿Tu no venías en Febrero?- Preguntó Vilnius.

-No, este año no.- respondió mirando a Iván.

-Este años viene peor tiempo para Febrero y no podríamos salir de casa.- Dijo Iván sonriente.

-Es cierto, en casa también nos dan peor tiempo- Dijo Toris. –Dijeron que las nevadas iban a ser todavía más fuertes que en los febreros pasados.-

-Ahora que lo pienso, creo que mi gente estaba más inquieta de lo normal- Opinó Lina

-"Y yo me quejaba de que en mi casa hacía frío"- Pensó Gil entrando en la sala junto a Köni.

-Que callado está Gil hoy- Dijeron Lina y Liet al mismo tiempo.

-Quizá esté pensando en algo que no sea en él- Rió Köni –Como por ejemplo en mi- Bromeó, los demás soltaron una risilla, excepto Gil, que tenía frío y Natasha, que les ignoraba olímpicamente.

-Puede- Rió Lina.

-¡AAAAAAH!- Köni gritó de repente y fue a la cocina a la velocidad de la luz. –Me voy a morir- Dijo bajando la vista y apareciendo de nuevo por el salón. –Iván ha olvidado comprar flanes…- Todos se quedaron mirando a Köni como si estuviese loca.

-¿Desde cuándo te gustan…?- Gil no puedo seguir hablando porque Köni le tiró una piedra. Gil, por poco no la esquiva. La piedra dejó una marca en la pared con su forma.

-¿Y esa piedra?- Preguntó Iván. Le ignoraron. Miró a la pared –De nuevo tendré que arreglar las pareces…- Pensó, después suspiró

-Tengo un antojo de flanes – Kaliningrado empezó a emanar un aura asesina que asustó a todos menos a Bielorrusia. –¡QUIERO FLAN!- Gritó desquiciada.

-Si quieres puedo ir a comprar…- Se ofrecieron los lituanos.

-Pero Rusia tiene que ir también por no haberlos comprado antes- Dijo molesta Kali.

-¿Eh? Pero si…- No pudo terminar la frase porque Köni lo echó de su propia casa junto con Vilnius.

Tras cerrar la puerta se encontró con Bielorrusia, que quería ir tras ellos.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Natasha molesta.

-¿Yo?- Sonrió con satisfacción –Lo que siempre hago: Lo que quiero.- Levantó una ceja, de allí no pasaba.

-Estas en medio- Dijo Nat dando un paso adelante para que Kali se moviese.

**Continuaré :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**El siguiente capítulo :)**

**Bueno, este es bastante más largo que los anteriores :)**

Capítulo 4: Uno por si acaso, el otro de propina

Mientras tanto, fuera de la casa, Iván caminaba rápidamente más rojo que los amados tomates de España, Lina le seguía sin entender nada.

-Rusia.- Llamó la lituana -Natasha no nos sigue…- Advirtió la lituana. Iván disminuyó el ritmo, disimulando. Lina bajó la cabeza, pensó que Iván tenía algo en contra de ella. Caminaba delante de ella sin mirarla y no había dicho nada. Un siglo antes le hubiese sonreído y hubiesen hablado de la nieve, o de los girasoles. Siempre le habían encantado aquellos temas, especialmente si los trataba con el… Pero, desde que se separó la URSS siempre lo veía triste y solitario.

Ella bien sabe que, a su hermano, Rusia, lo había tratado mal. Ella sabía sobre la agresividad de Iván y sabía de quien era la culpa; Siberia y Mongolia. Así lo educaron a él, a base de maltratos y asesinatos. Toris nunca le guardó rencor, tampoco a Bielorrusia. Los quieren demasiado, a pesar de lo que los demás piensen.

Ella no había hecho nada que le pudiese hacer enfadar. O eso creía… Empezó a recordar, a pensar, en busca de algún error. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta. ¿Cómo era posible que en los últimos tres años no se hubiesen molestado en visitarlo? De hecho, de no ser por Köni que, todos los febreros los reúne a ellos y a Polonia y Varsovia, no hubiese sabía absolutamente nada de él. Sabiendo que está solo siempre y que Moscú no está con él. ¿Cómo es posible que en seis años no hayan visto a Moscú? ¿Cómo es que no se molestaron en preguntar por ella? Ni una llamada, ni una postal, ni una carta, ni si quiera un e-mail.

No pudo ni quiso reprimir sus lágrimas. Lloró en silencio pensando en lo tonta que era. –"Claro, ahora que me ha dado cuenta, lloro. Qué asco doy"- Se enfadó consigo misma, caminó cabizbaja durante todo el trayecto. Lloraba de rabia y de humillación.

Por la mente de Rusia solo pasaban dos frases –"Que vergüenza"- y –"Cuando vuelva a casa… Kol kol kol…"-

No se podía creer lo que pasaba. Primero aparece Gilbert, luego Bielorrusia y Minsk y después Lituania y Vilna… No es que le importe tener visitas, es más, le encanta estar con ellos, pero, por ejemplo, los dos lituanos no habían dado señales de vida en tres años, ni por Moscú se habían molestado en preguntar, y eso le enfada, porque Moscú luchó por ellos, y mucho, vale que él también lo hiciera, pero siempre le reconoce más las cosas ella. Cuando la URSS se separó fue ella la única que no le abandonó fue ella, Moscú, la niña de sus ojos.

Por otra parte, la última vez que había visto a Bielorrusia fue el 30 de noviembre. Estaba bastante ocupada, así que no tiene problema alguno en perdonárselo. Misk le va a visitar más a menudo de parte de Natasha. Ella también se preocupa mucho por él, a pesar de ser la loca que le acosa.

Moscú lo llamaba casi diariamente y Köni lo llamaba todos los primeros de mes.

Pero había algo que, aparte de lo que Köni le había hecho, sabiendo los sentimientos que tiene por Lina, le enfadaba. No había adecentado los cuartos de los demás, están tal y como ellos lo dejaron. Si no le avisan de nada, el no limpia. Vagancia más que nada. ¿Para que limpiar si puede sentarme en el sofá con una botella de vodka y ver la tele hasta quedarse dormido?

Se detuvo observando el rojo del semáforo, Lina continuó.

Iván miró a Lina empezando a cruzar la calle, escuchó el sonido cercano del motor de un coche y reaccionó, agarró a Lina por un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí cuando el coche estaba a muy poco de atropellarla. La vio muerta por un segundo, la idea le aterrorizó. El coche pasó de largo, probablemente ni la vio.

Iván rápidamente movió a Lina y la examinó su cuerpo con preocupación. Estaba entera, menos mal. Después miró la cara de la chica, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, abiertos como platos y estaba sonrojada, además de conmocionada.

-¿Lina? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó preocupado en tono serio. La chica no le respondía, simplemente le miraba fijamente a los ojos y seguían cayéndosele las lágrimas. ¿Se había dado un golpe en la cabeza? ¿Estaba muerta? Eso no era posible, no hubo ningún golpe –¡Lina!- La sacudió con más fuerza esta vez. Lina por fin parpadeó.

La chica no dijo nada, simplemente agarró el abrigo del mayor y posó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Iván. Seguían saliéndole las lágrimas que pronto humedecieron la tela del abrigo de Iván. –"Me salva la vida y aún por encima le mojo el abrigo con mis estúpidas lágrimas"- pensó ella. Fue entonces cuando el primer sollozo salió de su boca, tras él un sinfín de ellos.

Rusia no entendía por qué lloraba estaba nervioso, confuso y avergonzado. No es que le importe que la chica que le gusta le abrace, pero le da vergüenza. Posó su mano en la cabeza de la chica, acarició su pelo y esperó en silencio hasta que parara de llorar.

-Gracias- Dijo en un hilo de voz Lina una vez paró de llorar. Ya había pensado lo suficiente, no necesitaba más piezas que encajar.

-No hay de qué- Dijo él sonriendo.

Lina sacó la cabeza del pecho de él, cerró los ojos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Si lo hay…- Ella sonreía mientras que él se ponía más rojo cada segundo. –Si lo hay…- Repitió. Ella, en sí, era toda gracias a él, era retorcida gracias a él, era sonriente gracias a él, sabía mucho, demasiado, gracias a él…

Iván guardó silencio y se quedó lo más quieto que su cuerpo le permitió, estaba nervioso. Tenía ganas de abrazarla y besarla, pero sería un poco impulsivo, y los únicos impulsos que le dominaban eran los agresivos, la ira, y no era porque él quisiera. Decidió concentrarse en el semáforo, actualmente en verde. –"¿Cuantas veces se habrá puesto en rojo?"- pensó intentando desviar sus pensamientos. Contó una, dos, tres y…

Ella, por su parte estuvo rodeada del calor y el aroma a girasoles e invierno de Iván, aquel olor tan peculiar que había necesitado durante toda su vida, el calor que extrañaba y deseaba.

-Iván- Escuchó la voz de Lina, no podía mirarla, le daba vergüenza. Unos segundos después dejó de sentir el agarre de la capital de Toris. – ¡Iván!- el gritó sonó en media Moscú. Entonces, Iván dejó su vergüenza de lado y la miró antes de que se enfadara.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó este serio.

-Lo siento mucho… - Ambos se quedaron callados evitando encontrar sus miradas, hasta que el semáforo se puso en verde -¿Vamos?– Preguntó ella agarrándole da la mano. Un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas del ruso.

-S-Si- Logró pronunciar.

Empezaron a caminar hasta que llegaron a la tienda, donde compraron flan rápidamente e iniciaron su camino de vuelta, en silencio, sin mirarse a penas. Caminaban tranquilamente, ya acostumbrados al ambiente incómodo cuando Lina se paró delante de un pequeño parque, teñido de blanco. Sonrió de medio lado. Iván se paró a un paso de ella y miró el parque con una sonrisa nostálgica. Lina recordó lo que allí había pasado: Una pelea de bolas de nieve. Aquella vez habían sido los 6 bálticos (País y capital) contra los 6 hermanos. Ella era pequeña y apenas recordaba, pero recordaba que Estonia había "volado" porque le había dado un bolazo a Moscú, sin que ella jugase. Es culpa de Estonia por tener mala puntería.

Iván la vio reír, él tuvo que hacerlo también, no pudo resistirse.

-¿Te acuerdas de la pela de bolas de nieve?- Preguntó ella, Iván asintió.

-Me extraña que te acuerdes, eras bastante pequeña- Opinó Iván con su habitual sonrisilla.

-Todos lo éramos- Contestó ella. Y era cierto –Pero nunca olvidaré el bolazo que le diste a Ed- Dijo riéndose.

-Si…- Iván sonrió como solo él puede hacer. Después desvió la mirada –Kol kol kol…- Dijo molesto.

-Siempre vienes aquí ¿No?- Preguntó ella. Iván se quedó callado, no sabía a qué se refería hasta que vio la sonrisilla de Lina. –Cuando estás triste.- Aclaró ella. Iván no dijo nada pues, si cuando estuviese triste fuese al parque, viviría en él. Nadie sabía que él venía aquí. -¿Por qué?- Preguntó ella mirándolo fijamente.

-Pues…- Iván bajó la cabeza. ¿Desde cuándo tu boca habla sin autorización?

-Fue aquí. ¿No?- Iván sonrió, nada se le pasa de largo, es impresionante. Siempre sabe lo que hace, lo que piensa y lo que quiere tan solo mirándolo, sin duda era perfecta –Cuando no vimos… -

Se hizo otro silencio que Lina aprovechó para volver a analizar la situación. En un principio pensó que Iván nunca le haría caso, ni se fijaría en ella, pero, gracias a su buena memoria pudo analizar los detalles y se dio cuenta, mientras estaba abrazada a él, que Rusia sí le correspondía. Eran detalles casi imperceptibles que pasaban muy bien desapercibidos, Iván disimula muy bien lo que siente bajo esa sonrisa infantil, pero si sabías verlos, te dabas cuenta en seguida. Está fue su última pista que le quedaba. Aquel parque fue el lugar donde se vieron por primera vez. Por después de que ella naciera como la capital de Lituania. Después de que quedara arrasado en la 2º guerra mundial él mismo lo reconstruyó con sus propias manos.

-…Por primera vez – Lina terminó la anterior frase.

-Si- Asintió el ruso acercándose a ella. Lina no hizo nada más que clavar sus ojos grises en los violáceos de él. -¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

Iván se dio cuenta de lo que ella quería, que también era lo que el ansiaba y se bajó hasta quedar delante de la cara de la chica, mirándola fijamente, una sonrisa torcida se apoderó de sus labios. Lina era tan retorcida como él y eso era una de las mil cosas que le encantaban de ella.

Ella no se apartó, ni pensaba hacerlo, había deseado tanto este momento… Sonrió con satisfacción. Quedaba muy poco.

-Porque yo también vengo- Contestó Lina rodeando el cuello de Rusia con sus manos y enredando sus dedos en el cabello blanquecino de él. Él tomó sus caderas y la atrajo hacia sí. Ella se puso de puntillas, él se bajó más hacia ella, hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Fue un beso largo y tranquilo. Ambos lo esperaban, pero sabían que mañana podían darse otro, tenían mucho tiempo. Se separaron y se quedaron mirándose unos segundos.

Lina reprimió sus ganas de besarle otra vez.

-Kali nos va a tirar por una ventana por ser tan tardones- Rió ella.

-Se ha salido con la suya- Opinó él.

-Somos más tontos que las piedras- Pensó ella dándose cuenta de que Kali había simulado tener un antojo para que, por fin, ellos dos se dijesen el uno al otro lo que sentían.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Iván. Tenían un problema muy gordo.

¿Cómo iba a reaccionar Natasha? No es que Nati fuera gorda… Vale que a Iván no le guste nada que lo acose, pero es su hermana y aun por encima la segunda que más le quiere y apoya, no puede decirle algo así, porque le haría demasiado daño. Ya iba a matarlos solamente por ir los dos solos, sin ella. Entonces pensó en cómo deben de estar aguantando Gil y Kali para que él y Lina puedan estar solos. –"Definitivamente les voy a hacer un regalo muy grande."- Pensó agradecido él.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó ella.

-"Con lo aguda que es y todavía no se ha dado cuenta."- Pensó Iván. –Nat…- Pronunció. Entonces el señor escalofrío se paseó también por el cuerpo de la lituana.

Esta sin decir nada lo besó de nuevo. Iván se quedó perplejo.

-Este por si acaso- Dijo ella sonriendo después de que ambos se separaron. Lo volvió a besar. –Y este de propina. Por si morimos hoy- Rio Lina, después le guiñó un ojo.

Él la besó.

-Yo me quedo con este- Dijo este sonriendo.

-"Algo me dice que nos vamos a ver más a menudo"- Pensaron ambos.

Después la soltó y se pusieron a caminar de vuelta a casa.

**Review please~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas people! Después de una larga ausencia del algo así como dos semanas, aquí está el siguiente capítulo.**

**Nuevo personaje:  
><strong>

**Giselle: Viena, capital de Austria.  
><strong>

Capítulo 5: Visita.

-Natalia, tienes que entender que no te gusta tu hermano, estas obsesionada.- Intentó de nuevo Kaliningrado. Pero es imposible, una vez consiguieron que Bielorrusia se sentase no hubo manera de que los escuchase, y eso que les tiene mucho respeto. Bielorrusia se sentó en el sofá mirando a la puerta sin moverse y a penas parpadear.

Lituania se metió en la cocina para hacer la comida, no quiso meterse en problemas. Simplemente les ayudó a hacer que no matase a Kali. A él de duele ver como la persona que siempre ha amado está obsesionada con otra persona y el único gesto de cariño que tiene con él es partirle un dedo o clavarle un cuchillo… Pero aun así es incapaz de dejar de amarla, es superior a él.

Se escucharon unas llaves y se abrió la puerta. A Köni se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¡Flan!- Y dicho esto salió corriendo hacia Iván, que entraba por la puerta y le robó la bolsa de los flanes y se fue a un rincón a comerlos.

-Loca- Murmuraron todos los allí presentes.

Lina entró y se dirigió a la cocina, donde su hermano preparaba la comida.

-Hola- Le sonrió amargamente su hermano.

-Hola- Dijo ella contenta. Abrazó a su hermano, él también a ella.

-¿Kaliningrado está comiendo ya los flanes?- Preguntó él sin mucho interés. –Natasha está enfadada.- Dijo él seriamente.

-Me lo supongo, pero fue culpa de Kali, podía venir con nosotros – Dijo ella con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros. –Después quiero hablar contigo. Hay algo que quiero que hagas- el lituano la miró extrañado y, sin querer se cortó un dedo.

-Tsk…-Toris se llevó el dedo a la boca instantáneamente. Lina rió.

-Los dos hacemos lo mismo cuando estamos preocupados- Dijo Lina, Toris asintió sonriente. Lina siempre consigue animarle. Ella cogió una servilleta y le examinó la herida, un cortecillo de nada. Ya apenas sangraba. –Terminaré yo de cortar las zanahorias- Dijo ella. Toris asintió y se puso con la sopa.

-Son las 5 menos cuarto… ¿¡Qué horas son estas de comer!- Gritó Gil ligeramente alterado.

-Ups… Me acabo de tomar el postre- Dijo Kali rascándose la mejilla ligeramente avergonzada.

-Caprichosa- Le dijo la bielorrusa.

-Lo sé- Sonrió Köni.

Comieron si el menor percance, fue una tarde tranquila en la que se contaron anécdotas, pero a las 7 de la tarde alguien llamó a la puerta. Iván se levantó a abrir.

-¿Misha? ¿Giselle?- Dijo extrañado el ruso.

-Sip, nos acoplamos. En verdad ella solo viene un rato- Explicó el bielorruso.

-Buenos días- Saludó educadamente Viena.

-Buenos días- Saludó también Iván.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntó ella.

-Claro- respondió Iván con su sonrisa inocente.

-Gise~lle- Prusia se acercó a la chica sonriente, demasiado sonriente. Tramaba algo.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó la austríaca molesta poniendo los brazos en jarras. Suspiró molesta.

-Cuanto tiempo. ¿Venías a visitar a mi awesome persona?- Preguntó, sabiendo ya la negativa de ella.

-No- Dijo cortante. –Vine a visitar a tu awesome novia.- Dijo ella arqueando la ceja derecha molesta.

-¡Gi~! Cuanto tiempo- Köni se asomó por la puerta sonriente.

-¿Gi?- Preguntaron Misha, Giselle, Iván y Gil extrañado.

-Me dedico a acortar nombres en mis tiempos libres.- Dijo ella mirándolos como si fueran tontos.

-Hace como 10 años que no te veo- Dijo Giselle cambiando de tema.

-Parece como si fueseis ancianas…- Opinó Gil

-Y que lo digas- Asintió Misha.

-¿Pasáis?- Preguntó el ruso. Quería sentarse.

Todos pasaron dentro y se sentaron en el sofá. Siguieron charlando sobre cosas irrelevantes; que si trabajo, que si casa, a que si hermanos, que si reuniones… así hasta que dieron las 9.

-Bueno- Hace una reverencia –He de irme- Se despidió Giselle.

-Te acompaño- Misha se levantó y la acompañó a la puerta.

**Espero que os esté gustando :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Siguiente capítulooooooo~ :) Espero no haber tardado edmasiado, jeje. Ya solo quedan dos ;)**

Capítulo 6: Cartas y teléfono.

-Creo que voy a subir a ponerme el pijama- Dijo Lina. –Las faldas cortas me agotan- Dicho esto se levantó y subió a su habitación.

-Natasha- Iván llamo a su hermana, que estuvo ausente durante todo el día. -¿Estás bien?- Preguntó preocupado. Los primeros síntomas de la enfermedad de Irina (Moscú) fueron esos; que estaba ausente, en su mundo.

-Si- Dijo ella sin mirarle a penas.

Natasha llevaba toda la tarde al lado de Iván, sin moverse a penas ni decir palabra. Se quedó más ausente todavía cuando Lituania se fue a hacer la cena.

-Está enfadada conmigo- Dijeron los albinos levantando la mano derecha.

-¿Jugamos a las cartas?- Preguntó Misha sentándose al lado de su hermana.

-Vale- Dijeron todos al unísono, incluso Natasha.

Entonces entró Lina con un pijama negro y de manga larga puesto.

-¿Quién ha muerto hoy?- Preguntó Gil al verla tan de negro.

-Tu- Dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente. Gil también sonrió. Iván sonrió también, le encanta que molesten a Gil.

-No. Aquí la única que mata soy yo… Y Natasha- Dijo Kali convencida.

-Sádica- Pensaron el resto de los allí presentes.

Lituania apareció por la puerta.

-La cena está lista- Sonrió amablemente.

-No me dejaste que te ayudara- Le dijo Lina malhumorada.

-No hacía falta, Lina, lo sabes- Dijo Toris sonriente.

-Necesito un motivo por el que molestarme contigo ahora…- Dijo Lina sonriente.

-Vete a un psicólogo- Recomendó el prusiano

Entonces sonó el teléfono. Todos se quedaron callados mirándose para ver quién iba a cogerlo. Iván se levantó y lo cogió.

-¿Quién?- Preguntó

-Iván- Una voz tenebrosa la contestó. Escalofrío –Soy Riga… ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Raivis?-

-N-No- Dijo Iván temiéndose lo peor.

-Ah…- Dijo la chica notablemente desilusionada –Es que tengo que matarl… Encontrarle para me haga mi cena- Dijo en un tono todavía más tenebroso, después rió como una psicópata lo haría y se despidió.

Iván colgó y volvió con cara de asustado.

-Riga tiene otra venada psicópata- Dijo.

Lituania se deprimió –Le tocan todas a Raivis- Pensó. -Espero que venga aquí-

-Días raros los tenemos todos- Dijo el bielorruso ayudándole a poner la mesa a Lituania.

Todos cenaron la deliciosa comida que Lituania preparaba. Cenaron tranquilamente y se pusieron a jugar a las cartas. Jugaron al chichón.

Iván puso la carta boca abajo y contó menos 10 por 4ª vez consecutiva.

-Me tomas el pelo ¿no?- Preguntaron Gil y Misha molestos.

-Puedes dejar de ganar… ¿Sabes?- Dijo Kali. –Déjanos ganar. Pero a Gil no, que después se pone a ganar y a ganar y después crece todavía más su awesome ego-

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Nadie puede ser tan awesome como yo!-

-Dinamarca… Otro que tiene mucho ego…- Dijo Lina molesta.

-Y que lo digas- Asintió el resto. Misha repartió las cartas y comenzaron otro juego.

-Alfred… ese sí que es egocéntrico…- Comentó Kali.

-Y los tres perros falderos de España, Francia y Reino Unidos siguiéndolo como idiotas.- Dijo él bielorruso.

-Te equivocas- Gil se molestó. –España no es el país más americanizado del mundo porque le place. Alfred es el que lo está obligando.-

-¿Y eso?- preguntó el ruso

-Tiene una buena situación estratégica.- Explicó. –Por eso le conviene. ¿Por qué te crees que Antonio, cada vez que ve a Alfred, le da con la rodilla?- Preguntó. De Francis que digan lo que quieran, le mete mano.

-Yo no sería tan blando- Dijo el ruso sacando su tubería. –Kol kol kol…- sonrió como un psicópata.

-Yo también quiero decapitar a Alfred- Confesó Misha.

-Suprime las hamburguesas de su dieta- Sugirió Natasha.

-Esa es una gran idea- Dijo Lina.

-No le soporto… Me llamó socialista de mierda. Morirá solamente por eso- Protestó Misha.

-Bueno, que se le va a hacer, ahora es él el que lleva la voz cantante, o te habitúas o desapareces- Opinó Köni. Misha chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

- Me llama vieja gloria- Dijo el prusiano un poco asqueado.

-Lo cierto es que es muy egocéntrico y esas cosas… Pero todos tenemos defectos… ¿No?- Intentó tranquilizar al ambiente, Toris, puesto que estaba caldeándose. -No creo que valga la pena enfadarse por eso ahora- Opinó.

Petaron a la puerta. Köni se levantó a abrir.

**Bueno esto ha sido todo por hoy :) En el siguiente capítulo más y mejor (WTF! Kuro-chan's Awesome egoooo xDDD)**

**¿Review? :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola~! Continúooo~!**

**El siguiente capítulo será el último**.

**Espero que os haya gustado leerlo, tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo :)**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7: Lágrimas del letón<p>

-¡K-Kali-ningrado!- el pequeño Letonia abrazó a la albina con lágrimas en los ojos, temblaba como un flan y estaba cubierto de nieve. A penas llevaba abrigo alguno y tenía un corte en la mejilla derecha, a simple vista, bastante profundo que le teñía parte de la cara de rojo.

La mayor lo cogió en brazos y se le llevó al salón hasta el fuego para que no se congelase, lo sentó sobre ella, acurrucándolo sobre su pecho. Iván le trajo una manta, Natasha le trajo un dulce que el menor devoró en una milésima de segundo y Lituania le hizo las curas en la herida. Misha le trajo una muda de ropa que fue a recoger a la habitación y se le dejó cerca.

Todos se tranquilizaron cuando vieron que el pequeño dejó de temblar, pero seguía llorando a lágrima viva. Entonces Gil se levantó de su asiento, se acercó al sillón y abrió los brazos, sonriente.

-¡Raivis! ¡Awesome Gilbert tiene frío!- Sonrió todavía más, si cabe. El pequeño le miró y después corrió a sus brazos. Sin duda Gilbert era, de todos sus anteriores superiores, al que más quería, a Iván también lo quería mucho. Gilbert lo abrazó y después lo sentó de nuevo en el regazo de Köni y él se sentó al lado de ella. Raivis vio la mancha de sangre que le había dejado en la camisa blanca que ella levaba. Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir. Después todos los demás los rodearon.

-Riga, ¿No?- Preguntó Iván. El pequeño asintió.

-No le gustaba su cena favorita- Raivis sollozó. Toris se acercó a él y le acarició la cabeza. Había tenido mala suerte.

-Ya sabes cómo es – Apoyó Misha.

-Estás congelado- Dijo la lituana tocándole la cara con preocupación. –Vete arriba a darte un baño caliente- Ordenó.

Gilbert se levantó, cogió la muda que Misha trajo y se llevó al pequeño en brazos para ayudarle.

-No sabía que Gilbert fuese así- Dijo sorprendido Misha

-A mi también me sorprendió la primera vez. – Dijo Toris

-A alguien tuvo que salir Lud ¿No?- Rió Köni. Rusia rió un poco, después miro preocupado la puesta por la que habían salidos Gil y Raivis.

-Vaya día- Dijo Misha con mal humor.

-¿Verdad? Yo creo que deberíamos ir a dormir… Estoy casada- Opinó Lina.

Y eso hicieron, cada uno se fue a su habitación a descansar, pero Misha fue a la habitación de su hermana.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó seriamente cerrando la puerta.

-Nada- Contestó ella.

-Claro…- Dijo el molesto. –Toris no dice lo mismo. Me vino a pedir que hablase contigo.-

-Tsk- Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Natasha. ¿Qué le importaba a Toris lo que le pasase?

-Sabes que nunca te he dicho nada sobre lo que haces y no haces. Pero tienes algo que todos querrían tener y no lo estás aprovechando.- Empezó su sermón el menor. –No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes-

-¿Y qué es?- Preguntó ella.

-Piensa. Deja de obsesionarte con cosas imposibles y, por favor, mira lo que tienes delante.- Sonrió y abrió la puerta.

A penas prestó atención a lo que si hermano le había dicho y se acostó.

En mitad de la noche se despertó escuchando unos sollozos provenientes de la sala del salón. Los primeros cinco minutos los intentó ignorar, pero después se tuvo que levantar con los cuchillos en la mano, para callar al plasta de los sollozos. Iba a mandar al estúpido ese al pueblo español llamado Cuenca. Bajó al salón con una larga bata blanca por abrigo y encendió la luz.

**Reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Darse cuenta.

Era Lituania. ¿Qué hacía Toris allí llorando? Rusia no le había castigado, de hecho solo lo había hecho unas 5 veces… Estaba encogido con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas y los brazos rodeándola. Ni se había dado cuenta de que había alguien a su lado y que había encendido la luz.

Se le acercó y le tocó el hombro, esté levantó la cabeza al instante, pero, al estar la luz encendida se cegó por unos momentos. Cuando finalmente pudo ver…

-¡Natasha!- Miró a la chica y que en sus manos había cuchillos. –¡Lo siento! Mátame a mí- Pidió él. – ¡Deja a Lina!-

Bielorrusia se quedó completamente desencajada.

-¿Ahora qué pasa?- Preguntó ella.

Toris se quedó callado y empezó a llorar todavía más. No dejaba de murmurar "Lo siento"

-¡Toris!- Natasha levantó la voz en tono firme. Odia que se le oculten las cosas.

-Rusia y Lina…- Toris no dijo nadas más, ni le hizo falta. Natasha ya sabía lo que pasaba, se lo temía y en cierto modo estaba mentalizada para ello, se dio la vuelta para intentar volver a su cuarto, para romper todo lo que tenía que romper arriba, pero la débil mano del lituano la paró en su empeño.

-Desahógate- Pidió fríamente el lituano ofreciéndole la mano, para que le rompiese los dedos.

Natasha se dio cuenta de lo mala que era con él ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? Ella era la que tenía que estar llorando a mares y no él; él era el que tenía que estar dolido por su hermana. Siempre le había tenido miedo al ruso, si es que era miedo y no odio.

Era mala con él y en el fondo sabía porque. Sus lágrimas, las odia. Al igual que sus estúpidas sonrisas, algunas tan depravadas que parecen las de Francia. Su café, que prepara con esmero solamente para ella, su postre especial, para ella, sus palabras… Todo lo odia. ¿Por qué le odiaba tanto? Toris no le había hecho nada más que amarla.

Entonces se dio cuenta. Era mala con él por el mero hecho de no aceptar que le ama, ese sentimiento lo etiquetó como odio y se dedicó a seguir alimentándolo. Su hermano simplemente era su admirado hermano al que quería mucho.

Todo el amor que sentía por Toris seguía allí, mientras que toda la admiración y el cariño que sentía por su hermano se convirtieron en una perfecta obsesión por él.

Solamente tenía que aceptar a Toris.

-¿Qué haces? ¡La que tiene que llorar soy yo!- Le gritó ella, la lágrimas empezaron a salirle de los ojos. Las mismas lágrimas que contenían toda su tristeza y confusión. Cada vez que le pegaba a Toris, cada vez que se amargaba ella sola porque su hermano la rechazaba… Todo aquello era una paranoia suya.

-Por eso. No me gusta verte llorar- Improvisó una sonrisa como pudo. Pero no puedo detener las lágrimas de ella. –¡Na-Natasha! No…- Aunque sabía que se arrepentiría la abrazó. Ella, unos segundos después correspondió aferrándose al cuerpo de él como si fuese lo único que le quedase.

Fue un golpe duro. Lloró y lloro hasta que se quedó exhausta y se durmió. Lituania se la llevó a su habitación, la acostó y después se dirigió a la habitación de Köni y Gil. Entreabrió la puerta y miró dentro. En la cama estaban Gil, Raivis y Köni. El pequeño estaba dormido abrazando a Köni, ella también le abrazaba a él y Gilbert los acogía a los dos en sus brazos. Toris sonrió irremediablemente, él también querría tener una vida como la que actualmente tenía Gil, una pareja y buenos amigos. Pero él no podía tener ese tipo de vida… La mujer a la que amaba le odia y todos sus "amigos" le utilizan. Cerró la puerta y se fue a dormir, a su habitación.

-"Natasha me ha abrazado"- Pensó felizmente antes de dormirse, sacándole el lado bueno a las cosas.

A la mañana siguiente Lituania estaba adormilado, cansado, notaba los ojos hinchados y algo rojizos y no podía ni con el alma. Además, sabía lo que le esperaba hoy, cuchillos patadas y hospital, si es que no lo dejaba allí tirado. Se levantó después de suspirar unas 30 veces aprox., se vistió, bajó e hizo el desayuno.

La primera en levantarse fue Natasha, ni si quiera se vistió, fue directamente hacia Lituania y le agarró del cuello de la camisa. Toris se temió lo peor, hasta que sintió los labios de ella posándose en los suyos. Fue un beso largo y muy suave, y hubiesen seguido de no ser porque Letonia se levantó.

-B-Buenos días- Saludó el pequeño frotándose los ojos somnoliento

-Buenos días- Sonrió bobamente Lituania.

-Buenos días- Dijo Natasha inexpresiva.

-¿Ayudo?- Preguntó Raivis.

-No hace falta- agradeció el lituano.

-Una pregunta.- Raivis hizo una pausa para que ambos le atendiesen. – ¿Sabéis donde están Gil y Kali? Me desperté hace ya un rato y no estaban-

Pasó un escalofrío por el cuerpo de los dos. ¿No habrán…?

Y entonces se escuchó como si alguien diese una palmada. Gil y Kali acababan de chocar las manos con una sonrisilla torcida en la boca.

-Tal y como lo planeamos…- Dieron ambos al unísono.

Natasha empezó a perseguirlos por toda la casa, Toris y Raivis se quedaron perplejos. Después bajaron los tres restantes.

-¿Qué ha pasado con esos tres?- Preguntó Iván.

-Todo lo planearon ellos…- Dijo Toris en su mundo de Yupi

-Mentes criminales las hay en todas partes, Toris.-Rió un poco- Yo ya lo sabía.- Declaró el bielorruso.

-Seguro que Raivis fue lo único que no entró en sus planes- Iván rió ligeramente y acarició la cabeza del menor, que no se enteraba de nada.

-Al menos han hecho algo útil- rió Lina.

-¡A mí no me hace gracia!- Gritó desde fuera Natasha –"Definitivamente les voy a hacer un regalo muy grande"- Pensó feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui os dejo el capítulo final, gracias por los reviews y espero que os haya gustado :)<strong>

.Fin.


End file.
